Held Hostage
by GilmoreGirlsFan23
Summary: Rory and other customers at the bank are held hostage.   Rory and Several hostages other female hostages get raped. One of them gets shot.     What will happen next?
1. Introduction

********************

**Held Hostage **

**

* * *

**

**Rory  
**Rory has lived in Chicago for 4 years after she spent a year on the Obama Campaign Trail and found out 2 years ago that she has asthma after she has an Asthma attack.  
Rory works at the Chicago Sun Times since she moved to Chicago and lives in an appartment a few blocks away from work.  
Rory has a brother named Will who is 3 years old and is just about to start Kindergarden, soon.  
Rory's grandfather Richard died 2 years ago when Rory was 25th from a heart attack and her grandmother Emily also died a year later in a car crash on her way to Stars Hollow to visit Lorelai and Luke.

**Lorelai and Luke **  
Lorelai and Luke have been married for 5 years and they have a 3 year old son William Lucas Gilmore-Danes but Will for short.

**Jess**  
Jess Luke's Nephew still lives in Phillidelphia and is married to Cassandra and has a 3 month old son James Liam Mariano.  
Jess is now Rory's Cousin and they talk occassionally on the phone.  
Jess still works at Truncheon Books and is writing his 5th Novel.

**Lane and Zach**  
Lane still works at Lukes diner and Zach works at Foresters Electronics store which Dean's Parents own.  
Lane and Zach are married.  
Steve and Kwon are both 6 years old old and goes to primary school.  
Lane is 6 pregnant with there 3rd child who is a girl.  
Lane has quit the band but Zach is still in the band and Dave returned to the band.

**Christopher**  
Christopher moved to France 3 years after Rory finiahed at Yale with Rory's half sister GiGi who is 12 years old so they can be near Sherry so she can see Gigi more.

**Dean**  
Dean lives in Chicago the home town he grew up in before his family moved to Stars Hollow. Dean works for the Chicago FBI.  
Dean shares an apartment with his bestfriend and work College Jacob Livingston.

**Dean's Parent's (May and John)**  
Still lives in Stars Hollow and owns a Electronic store called Forester Electronics.

**Clara**  
Clara is at her 3rd year at Harved college in Boston. She lives in an apartment off campus with Marcus her boyfriend.

**Paris and Doyle**  
Doyle and Paris lives in Boston and are Engaged. Paris is a surgeon at the Boston hospital and Doyle works at the Boston Globe.

**Stephanie and Colin **  
Stephanie and Colin lives in Chicago in a 2 story house and they are married and has a baby on the way because Stephanie is 8 months pregnant.  
Stephanie works at her own clothing store. Colin works at his familys law firm in Chicago.

**Finn and Rosemary**  
Finn and Rosemary are engaged and lives in New Haven. Rosemary works at her Family's Insurance firm.  
Finn works at his Family resturant in New Haven running it with his older sister Ruth.

**Logan**  
Logan Lives in San Francisco and has started dating Claude (Honors friend) 3 years after Rory and him broke up.  
Logan lives with Claude in the house that he brought and he was working for a internet company but had to quit when Mitchum had a heart attack needing Logan to take of Huntzberger Publishing.  
Claude work in the fashion industry.

**Honor and Josh**  
They have a 4 year old daughter Lisa Huntzberger and they are still married. They live in New Haven in a small house, with a backyard with a swing in it.

**Tristan**  
Tristan lives in North Carolina in a small apartment. Owns his own business and is single.  
He is Logan and Honor's cousin. He is friends with Finn and Colin.

**Louise **  
Louise live in Chicago and is married to Graham Sullivan who Rory went to Yale with and who was one of the hostages in the bank.  
Louise works as a Cashier at the Chicago Mall in a Clothing store.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was 5 month and 1 week before Rory goes home to Stars Hollow for the Christmas Holidays.  
Rory is on her lunch break and decides to use the time to go to the bank to deposit a check that her father sent her.  
Rory enters the Chicago Community Bank and stands in line behind other customers.  
A few minutes later two guys with guns runs in firing shots into the air as on of then yells everybody to get down or they will be shot.  
The bank teller presses a silent alarm under the desk.

The second gunman starts taking their bags. The first gun man walks over to the bank teller who is the only one not down on the ground.

"Everbody includes you too" The first Gunman says waving the gun "Your coming with me, you need to be teached a lesson in obeying"

* * *

The first gunman grabs the woman bank teller and takes her into the back room.

"Now since we are back here, the lesson begins" The gunman says "Now stay still"

He holds the woman down while he pulls her dress she is wearing up and pulls down her underwear.  
As he holds her down he undoes his pants with one hand and puts them down and pulls her underpants down.  
He spreads the womans legs open and her enters her and cover the womans mouth so she can't scream.  
The gunman contuntes to rape her for andother 10 minutes and teach her a leason.

"Now you will listen from now on or you will get another lesson taught to you" The gun man says after finished rapping her

He lets her pull up her panties and tidy up her dress then he pushs the bank teller woman over to the other hostages and making her sit with everyone else.

* * *

Then the twon gunmens goes over to the cash register and starts putting the money into bags.  
Rory starts having an minor asthma attack and needs her inhaler.  
Rory trys to grab her bag but the first gunman turns around.

"What do you think your doing?" Gunman one asks

"I need to get my inhaler from my bag I have asthma" Rory says having a little trouble breathing

Gunman one tells her no. Graham decides to speak up

"She need her inhaler" Graham says

"I said No talking" Gunman one say and shots Graham in the leg

* * *

Graham's leg starts bleeding and a customer who is a med student decides to help him and trys to stop the bleeding.  
Rory evenually gets her breathing in order without her inhaler.  
Gunman one grabs Rory's arm and hurts her arm and takes her to one of the back room and everyone is watching him take Rory away.

"Let's have some fun why don't we, while we are back here" Gunman says and Rory spits in his face

Gunman one puts his gun down and he lifts Rorys skirt up and pulls her underpants down while holding her down, then undoes his pants and hops on the sofa where he has Rory held down and puts his cock in her  
Vagina and enters her, he cover her mouth so she can't scream and the Gunman starts to rape Rory. He goes faster and deeper into her vagina and when he finally stops he whispers in her ear "We will have some more fun later" Gunman one whispers to her.

He pulls her underpants up and his pants up. He then puls her skirt down and takes her back to the other hostages.  
He breaks her arm while pushing her to sit back down but she kicks him in the shins as he pushes her down and she sitting in the fetus postition rocking back and forth.  
Gunman one picks another female to have fun with and rapes her as well as the second gunman is still putting money in the bags.

* * *

At the police office Dean's team gets a message that there has been 2 gunmen sited at the Chicago Community Bank with possible Hostages and there has been shots fired.  
The team decides that Dean with go in as an undercover cop to make sure no one is hurt and to get all the people out if there are hostages.  
Dean and his team goes to the bank and Dean goes in as if he is a customer and has his gun hidden.  
Immediatly when Dean walks in he sees Rory rocking back and forth and the first gunman spots Dean.

"To the ground" Gunman one says

Dean takes a seat by Rory who is not looking at anyone but Gunman no one. Gunman one turns back around and helps the second gunman with the money.

"What's the situation here Rory?" Dean whispers in her ear and Rory hands Dean a peice of paper

"Me and my team will get you and everyone out of here" Dean whispers to her when Gunman one and two arn't looking and Dean sends his team a quick message

* * *

Dean puts his arms around Rory and she starts having another asthma attack and worse than the first time this time she can bearley breath.  
She hands Dean a note telling him about her asthma and that her inhaler is in her bag which the Gunmen have.

"Here, this should help" Dean says into her ear handing her his inhaler which is exactly the same as hers and her breathing becomes normal again

* * *

Gunman one comes towards Rory and Dean and trys and grabs Rory to take her for round two but Dean holds onto her tight and he is not going to let him hurt Rory.  
Rory kicks Gunman one in the groan and he falls back.  
A whole squat team comes in including Dean's team.  
Jacob arrest Gunman one and one of the other rape victims yells out to arrest him for rape and shotting a hostage.  
She use to be a cop several years ago. Both Gunmen get arrested and all the money gets put back.

Everyone grabs there bags and Rory grabs her bag and finds her cell phone to text a work friend Amelia.  
Dean goes with Rory and the other rape victims and Graham to the hospital.  
Dean interviews Graham while the rape victims get checked out including Rory and gets the rape kit done.  
Rory gets told she has to stay in over night just so they can keep an eye on her asthma incase she has another asthma attack.  
Dean interviews all the rape victims then they all get to go home except Rory who Dean interviews last.  
Rory has just hoped of the phone to her mum after convincing her that she doesn't need to come.

* * *

Graham walks past Rory's room and goes in and sits by her leg.

"Hey don't I know you?" Rory asks a familer guy

"It's Graham Sullivan, you went to Yale and your grandmother tried to set us up that one time" Graham says "Im sorry to hear about your grandparents dieing"

"Yeah, I remember now" Rory says "and Thanks"

* * *

"So how have you been?" Rory asks

"Good, and been married to a girl named Louise for 3 years now" Graham says

"That's great and thanks for trying to help me" Rory says

"Yeah, but it did no good and got me injured, it was that cop guy that came in" Graham says

"Yeah Dean did, but at least you tried and I thank you for that." Rory says "Im sorry you got shot"

"So you know that cop guy?" Graham asks

"Yeah, his family still lives in the same town as my mum and step father" Rory says

"So what happened when the gunman grab you and took you somewhere?" Graham asks

"Please I really don't want to talk about it" Rory says

"Ok, well anyway my wife and I are having a BBO this weekend for all the hostages at the bank. The one that helped me when I got shot when I got to talk to after the 2 gunmen where asrrested  
and we would love it if you could come" Graham says "and that cop guy too"

"Sure, I'll be there, but I don't know about Dean, he may be busy" Rory says

* * *

Louise walks in to the room seeing Graham talking to Rory.

"Graham, have you invited her to the BBQ yet?" Louise asks

"Yes" Graham says "Louise this is Rory"

"Hey Louise, Great to see you again" Rory says

"Rory" Louise says hugging her "When Graham meationed helping someone out I did realise he meant you"

"Well tryed but im fine now. Just have to stay in overnight" Rory says

"So you two know eachother?" Graham asks his wife

"Yeah Rory went to Chilton with me" Louise tells Graham

Louise give Rory her address and contact numbers before her and Graham leaves.

* * *

Dean walks into Rory's room to interview her as Louise and Graham leaves.  
Graham walks over to Dean with Louise.

"Hi Dean" Louise say

"Louise, Hi" Dean says shocked

"So where having a BBQ this weekend. We hope you can come." Graham says

"I'll see what I can do" Dean says

"Well then maybe Rory will convince you to go" Louise says joking

Dean laughs "Well I have a job to do. So maby see you this weekend" Dean say

"Bye" Graham and Louise says walking out of the hospital

* * *

Dean sits beside Rory getting her story of the whole thing.  
Once he finishs the interview they talk for a bit.

"Thanks for everything today, if it wasn't for you I may not of survived that last asthma attack and for stopping that gunman taking me again" Rory says crying at the end and lies her head on Deans shoulder

"Im sorry that happened to you Rory" Dean says

"So your FBI?" Rory asks

"Yeah 5 years now" Dean says "Been in Chicago for longer, been here 8 years it will be"

"Thats great, back in your home town where you grew up" Rory says

* * *

"So what brings you to Chicago?" Dean asks "Hows your mum?"

"You know work. I work at the Chicago Sun Times" Rory says "And my mums great, she and Luke are married they have a 3 yr old named Will or Willam and another on on the way"

"So you have a little brother" Deans says "Thats great"

"Yeah it is. Im going to see him in 5 months when I go home for christmas" Rory says

"Im going home to for christmas" Dean says "So I may see you around"

"Most likely" Rory says

"So I hear you have to stay in overnnight" Dean says

"Yeah" Rory says

* * *

There is a knock at Rory's door and Jacob livingston walks in.

"Hi" Jacob says

"Hi" Rory says

"Dean, we have to go. Other hostages to interview" Jacob says

"Sure" Dean says "See you Later Rory"

"Bye Dean" Rory asks "Will you come back?"

"Sure" Dean says

* * *

Dean and Jacob leave Rory's room and Rory is about to close her eyes when Paris walks in.

"Hello Rory" Paris says "Iv'e been calling you all afternoon an no answer then I hear your admitted her"

"Hello to you to Paris, What you doing in Chicago and not Boston?" Rory asks

"Got some work here but you didn't answer my question yet" Paris says

"Fine, I was at the bank and 2 gunmen came in with gun everyone there was held hostage and I am here because I had a couple of asthma attacks and the  
gunmen had our bags and my inhaler was in my bag." Rory says

* * *

"And Dean?" Paris asks

"What about Dean?" Rory asks

"He was here just before" Paris says

"He's FBI, He came in undercover and helped me out when I have the last asthma attack, he was interviewing everyone but more importanly the on who got raped" Rory says

"Wait, you where raped" Paris says quietly "Your mum never told me that part. she didn't actually tell me that much"

"I didn't tell her about the rape part because I don't need her coming over here so you can't either" Rory says

"Fine, It will stay between you and Me" Paris says

"And the Police/FBI" Rory says

"Well, I'll let you go to sleep and I'll get back to work" Paris says "See you later"

"Thank you" Rory says and Paris leave

Once Paris has left Rory goes to sleep.

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading _**  
**_Please write a Review_**  
**_It will be updated soon_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rory is sleeping and having a nightmere that the gunman was chocking her while raping her. Rory has tears slip down her eyes.  
Stephanie and Rosemary walks past Rory's room and Stephanie is carry a 4 days old baby girl.  
Stephanie knocks on the door when she notices it's Rory's room.  
Rory wakes up and feels like she can't breath like she is having a panic attack.  
Rory goes in search for her bag and grabs her inhaler and takes in.  
Afterwards Rory can breath again easily. Stephanie and Rosemary looks at Rory in concern.  
Rory looks at them confused, and Stephanie is carrying a tiny baby.

"Rory are you Ok?" Stephanie asks sitting on the bed

"Im ok, I just had a couple asthma attacks today but Im pretty sure you must know becasue obviouly my mum must of called you after I told her I didn't need her to come" Rory says

"No, we haven't spoken to your mum, none of us have" Rosemary says "We came to see Steph, Colin and the Baby"

"Rory this is Gracie McCrea she's 4 days old" Steph says "You want to hold her"

"No thats Ok, I might drop her" Rory says 'or get her shot' Rory mutters to herself that last part

"Oh, ok but you would never drop her Rory, I trust you" Stephanie says

* * *

Colin, Finn, Logan, Cluade, Tristan, Honor and Lisa all hear Stephanie's voice and finds her in a room.

"Who might drop who?" Colin asks walking into the room that they don't know who's

"Me" Rory says "I might drop Gracie"

"Hey Reporer girl and why would that be?" Colin asks

"Im bad luck today" Rory says

"You could never be bad luck Love" Finn says walking into the room

* * *

"Oh then what do you call being a hostage at a bank with several other customers and getting one of them shot in the leg when they try to help and then the only hostage that has to stay  
in hospital over night after having 2 asthma attacks and a major asthma attack I would call that bad luck, what would you call that?" Rory asks

"A bad day Mary" Tristan says making everyone look at him confussed

"Really Spawn of Satan. I didn't know that, so Im just having a bad day" Rory says "I thought you where in military school anyway"

"I was but finished 10 years ago." Tristan say

"So how do you know my cousin Tristan, Rory?" Logan asks

"Um let me see, well he went to Chilton with me and was a real pain in my side" Rory says

"Ouch Mary oh how you hurt me so bad" Tristan says in a mock tone

"It's true" Rory says

* * *

"Hi Honor, Cluade" Rory says

"Hey Rory" Honor and Claude says as Paris walks in with Lily's and it Starts Rory sneezing

"These are for you, from your work" Paris says handing her the choclates, Card and Flowers and Rory keeps sneezing pushing the flowers away

"Take flowers away" Rory says sneezing in between words "Im allergic to them"

"Ok" Paris says taking the flowers away

Doyle walks over to Paris, they talk and Tristan, Logan, Finn and Colin all see and Doyle kisses Paris and they walk off together.

* * *

"She is still with him?" Logan asks "but where not together?"

"Yes, but not just togheter they are engaged, they getting married next year after New Years" Rory says

"So how is Paris's situation to what ours was?" Logan ask

"I don't want to talk about us or what happened 5 years ago" Rory says "So can you please go if your are going to go on about it, whats happened has happened"

"Fine" Logan says madly walking out

* * *

Everyone follows Logan and says good bye to Rory. Dean is still in uniform walking up the hallway and walks past Tristan and everyone.  
Dean saw them all walk out of Rory's room. Dean gets to Rory's room and walks in and sits on the bed by Rory.  
Dean leans forward towards Rory and kisses her on the lips and She is kissing him back.  
He had been wanting to do that ever since he saw her at the bank.  
He wants to show Rory how he feels about her, surprised when she kisses him back.

* * *

"Iv'e been wanting to do that ever since I saw you today" Dean says after pulling away from the kiss

"Why didn't you do it earlier when you where here?" Rory asks

"I was working and I couldn't then" Dean says "So I saw you had a hugh group of visiters just before"

"I did" Rory says "They where all here to she Stephanine but then walked past my room and decided to pop in"

"So are you going to the BBQ on Sunday at Louise's, she made a joke about you may having to drag me there?" Dean ask

"Im going, you?" Rory asks

"I surpose, I can pick you up from your place if you like" Dean says

"Sounds good" Rory says and kisses Dean

* * *

Rory and Dean are kissing when Honor comes back into her room cause she left her bag there.

"Im sorry, I just left my bag here" Honor says walking in the middle of Rory and Dean kissing

Honor quickly walks out of Rory's room with her bag and Logan is waiting for her outside in the hallway.

"So did you talk with her?" Logan asks

"No, she was to busy, but she has definatly moved on so you have to as well" Honor says

"What do you mean she's moved on?" Logan asks

"I mean she was kissing a guy in police uniform and looked totally embarressed when I walked in" Honor says

"Im going in there to talk with her even if she likes it or not" Logan says walking to Rory's door.

Honor stops him "No you don't" Honor says

Honor drags Logan outside to the car.

* * *

"What's going on?" Colin asks

"Stopping Logan from making a mistake" Honor says "Logan needs to face than Rory's moved on and he has to do the same"

"I can't I love her" Logan says

"Well you have to, that all there is to it" Honor says getting Logan into the car and they leave the hospital

* * *

Back in Rory's room Dean and Rory are talking and Dean gives Rory his numbers and address while Rory gives Dean hers.

"So, I was wondering, would you like to go out on a date to dinner tomorrow night?" Dean asks

"Sure, I finish work at 6:30pm" Rory says

"Then I'll pick you up at halfpast seven" Dean says

"Sounds good" Rory says

"Well Im going to go. See you tomorrow" Dean says

"Sure will" Rory says "Bye Dean"

Rory and Dean kiss before he leaves and Rory goes to sleep.

* * *

Dean drives home to his apartment where he lives with Jacob Livingston.  
Dean opens the door and goes in.

"I thought we could of gone out for a bear but I got here and you whern't home, where were you mate?" Jacob asks

"The hospital, visiting..." Dean says and Jacob cuts him off

"You where visiting that girl from the Hostage case the one you spent most of your time thinking about" Jacob says "You really like her don't you"

"Yes it was her and I do. I am going to go out on a date with her tomorrow night. But I don't want to screw things up this time" Dean says

"So you dated her before?" Jacob ask "That explains a few things"

"Yes" Dean says "And what things?"

"The way you where together" Jacob says "Most rape victims don't act that way to people unless they really trust that person"

"Please don't speak like Rory like that." Dean says angrily almost about to hit Jacob but stops himself

"Like what?" Jacob asks

"Like a Victim, even though she was one" Dean says angrily

"Fine I won't" Jacob says "Im sorry Mate"

"That's Ok then. See you tommorrow Jacob" Dean says going into his room

* * *

Dean cloeses the door to his bed room and gets out of his work clothes and gets changed for bed.  
Dean hopes on his bed and reads a book. Just as he finishes his book and about to turn the light his cell goes off.  
Dean answers his phone to Clara ringing him.

"Hey Big Bro." Clara says

"Hey Clara, hows school?" Dean asks

"Yeah. Great love my classes. Marcus has decided to come home to visit with the family for Christmas. He family is even comeing down" Clara says excited

"Thats great Clara" Dean says

"So I saw the news about the Hostage situation at the Chicago Community Bank. You did a great job Bro" Clara says

"Yeah everyone thinks so" Dean says

"Rory' was there, did you see her?" Clara ask "How is she?, Are you going to get back with her?, Does she still love you?, Do you love her still?"

"Clara slow down and yes she was there and I talked to her and she is fine now. I don't know how she feels about me or if she still loves me or not but we are going out tomorrow" Dean says "Happy now and you know I do still love her"

"Yes, I bet she still loves you too." Clara says "I can just know she does"

"We'll see" Dean says "Well goodbye Clara"

"Bye Bye Bro" Clara says and they hang up

Dean goes to sleep after he hangs up on his sister.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading **_  
_**Please write a Review **_  
_**It will be updated soon**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning which is Friday Rory gets discharged from the hospital and Rory goes home and has some coffee and breakfast.  
Rory then takes a shower and changed into some clean work clothes.  
Rory is just finished putting her make up on when there is a knock at the door.  
Rory grabs her bag and opens the door to Amelia.

"Hey, would you like a ride to work?" Amelia asks

"Yes" Rory says "Thanks"

Rory and Amelia hopes in her car and drives them to work.

* * *

They get to work and goes in taking the elevator to the 4th floor.

"So We will be getting a new boss this week" Amelia says "Apparently some big shot publishing company has brought this place out"

"Really, do you know who?" Rory asks

"Sorry I don't, Peter said that we will meet the new boss today or tomorrow" Amelia says

The elevator hits there floor Amelia and Rory hop out of the elevator and goes to there desks.

* * *

Rory starts sneezing then notices the Lily's as she walks away from her desk.

"Im Allergic to Lily's" Rory says sneezing again.

"Ok, I'll take them away" Amelia says

"So I see you didn't like your welcome back present" Peter says

"They where a nice gesture but Lily's make me sneeze. I am allergic to them" Rory says

* * *

At 11:00am Peter calls a staff meeting. All the staff goes to the conference room.

"Ok first of all I would like to welcome Rory Gilmore back after the situation that happened yesterday to her." Peter says  
"Secondly as most of you know I am leaving and a Publishing company has brought me out."

"The boss's son of the publishing company will be taking over since his father had his heart attack." Peter says "Your new boss will be in soon to talk to you all"

Peter hears the elevator hit the floor and sees that their new boss is here. "He's just arrived" Peter says

Logan enters the conference room and Rory is there. Logan smiles and starts talking.  
Logan introduces himself to everyone and they all get asigned articles to do and of course Rory get assigned to the bank hostage story for next weeks wednesday paper.

* * *

At lunch time Rory goes out and is in the elevator and Logan follows her hoping in after her.

"What do you want Logan?" Rory asks "Im not in the mood for any of your games today"

"Honor tells me that you have moved on, is it true?" Logan ask

"Yes 3 years ago. I couldn't wait around to see if you would change your mind or I would." Rory says "So yes I have moved on"

"Rory, I love you" Logan says moving closer

"Well I don't anymore. I use to but not anymore. I had to let go and you need to do the same" Rory says moving away and hops off the elevator.

* * *

Rory walks out of the building and stands in front of the Chicago Community Bank then after taking a few breaths in and out Rory goes in.  
She stands in a different and shorter line this time and gets to the counter and hand the bank check to the bank teller to deposit it.  
The bank teller was the same woman from the previous day and was one of the hostages.

"You where here yesterday during the hostage situation" The bank teller says

"I was. Im actually writing an article for the Chicago Sun Times. Do you think I could interview you sometime?" Rory asks

"Sure saturday lunchtime sound ok to you?" The bank teller asks

"Sure its fine for me" Rory says "Meet me at the cafe across the road 12:30pm"

"I'll see you there. Im glad your Ok after yesterday" The bank teller says

"Thanks" Rory says "See you"

* * *

Rory leaves the bank and heads to a cafe near her work and grabs a Coffee and Lunch.  
Amelia walks into the cafe and sits at Rory's table and orders her lunch and a Carmel Latte.

"So I have one interview lined up for my article tomorrow lunchtime" Rory says "The bank teller who was at the bank at the time"

"Thats good, now you have to track down the rest" Amelia says "Or however many you can"

"Well on of them is having a BBQ at there place and he has invited me and several others that he had talked to at the time" Rory says "So I can try and get interviews from them then"

The waitress brings there lunch over and it is Shane, one of Jess's ex girlfriends.

* * *

Shane walks off and starts talking to Lindsay (Dean's ex wife) over near the counter.  
Dean walks in with Jacob. They sit down at the table beside Rory and Lindsay is watching them.

"Well, Well. Well If it isn't my knight in shinning armor" Rory says joking "And his trusty fellow knight"

"Iv'e always wanted to be a knight" Jacob says getting up to order lunch for him and Dean

"Jacob she was being sarcastic" Dean says and turns to Rory "your the one who kicked the guy in the groan, that must of hurt real bad for him"

"Yeah right, it was just a lucky shot" Rory says "Your team done most of the work"

* * *

"Oh before I for get Dean this is Amelia she works whith me" Rory says pointing to Amelia

"Hi Dean, Nice to meet you" Amelia says

"Nice to meet you too Amelia" Dean says shaking Amelia's hand "Thats my Co-worker Jacob"

* * *

"You know Shane and Lindsay are watching us" Rory says knowing they are looking at her and Dean

"So" Dean say "I don't care, it's not like Im with Lindsay anymore"

"Oh and it gets better our new boss and a group of people with him" Amelia says "Im going to go over and say hi."

"You do that and say hi to his friends Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Rosemary and sister Honor and Cousin Tristan for me" Rory says drinking her coffee

"Well Ok" Amelia says "I will

* * *

"So you have a new boss" Dean says

"Yeah, found out today, Logan the blonde haired guy beside Tristan that Amelia is talking to now. I knew him before today. I dated him back when I was at Yale.  
He was the only one my grandparents aproved off" Rory says

"So how are they?" Dean asks "Your gandparents?"

"Dead" Rory says bluntly

"Sorry" Dean says "I didn't know"

"I know, you didn't know" Rory says "My grandfather died of a heart attack a few years ago then my grandmother in a car crash, she was driving to my mums place and there  
was black ice on the road and..." Dean cuts her off

"I get the picture" Dean says

"So where's your friend disappered to?" Jacob asks

"Over at that table, talking to our new boss" Rory says indicating to Logan's table "Iv'e got to go back to work. See you tonight Dean, Nice meeting you again Jacob"

Rory gets up leaving her bag at the table and walks over to Logan's table on her way out.

* * *

At Logans table Amelia is talking to Logan's Friends and sister and cousin.

"My friend Rory over there says Hi to you all by the way" Amelia says pointing to the table where Rory is

"How did Gilmore do that with out looking this way" Finn says to Steph

"I don't know" Amelia says as Rory is heading there table

"Finn I know what you sound like and everyone else here including you Tristan, I don't need to see you to know your there" Rory tells them

"Im smart or did you guys forget that, same as how I knew when I was bind folded that one time that none of you were wearing masks" Rory says walking off leaving them  
all amazed and Tristan laughting

* * *

Rory is walking out of the cafe and bumps into Mr Medina and his family.  
Dean runs to catch up with Rory while she is talking to Mr Medina.

"Hi Rory, Good to see you" Mr Medina says "Im sorry to hear about your grandparents"

"Good to see you too Mr Medina" Rory says "and thanks"

"Call me Max" Mr Medina tells Rory "Rory this is my wife Julia and her 2 daughter Sophia and Samantha they both 23 and live here in the City. Me and Julia live in New Haven"

"Nice to meet you Rory" Julia, Samantha and Sophia says

"It is nice meeting you all" Rory says "Maybe I'll see Sophia and Samantha around some time"

"Could do" Samantha and Sophia says

* * *

"Rory" Dean calls out trying to catch up to her

"Hey" Rory say to Dean

"You left your bag inside the cafe" Dean says handing Rory her bag

"Thanks" Rory says embarressed

* * *

"So Dean, I see that your a police officer" Mr Medina says to Dean noticing his uniform and Rory is still standing their "Very nice"

"Hi Max" Dean says "and actually Im FBI" Dean says proudly

"Well still, you did well for your self" Max says

Dean introduces himself to Mr Medina's family and they introduce them selfs to Dean.

* * *

"Nice Meeting you" Sophia and Samantha says

"Nice to meet you all" Dean says

"You too Dean" Julia says "We better get going"

"Bye" Dean and Rory says

"Bye Dean Rory" Julia, Mr Medina, Sophia and Samantha says

Julia, Mr Medina, Sophia and Samantha all leaves, they continue walking.

* * *

"I better get going as well, see you tonight Dean" Rory says

"Yeah, see you too Rory" Dean says and he kisses Rory

Dean and Rory are kissing when Lindsay exits the cafe with Shane.  
Lindsay coughs and calls Rory a homewreaker and a slut when she walks past them.  
Dean hears Lindsay and pulls apart from the kiss and gets mad at Lindsay saying those things.  
Dean stars walking after Lindsay but Rory stops him.

* * *

"Dean, let it go" Rory says

"She called you a..." Dean says and Rory cuts him of

"I heard what she called me, but it dosn't matter Dean. Lindsay can hate us as much as she wants and call me what ever she wants. but none  
of that will change what happened back then" Rory says

"Fine" Dean says

"Ok, Im going back to work now before Im late back because my lunch break is almost over" Rory says

"You need a ride?" Dean asks

"No its only a few blocks away" Rory says "See you later"

"See you later Rory" Dean says and kisses her

* * *

Rory walks back to work and takes the elevator to her floor and hops off.  
Rory goes to her desk and works on her article for this weeks paper.  
Amelia returns to work and goes to her desk and works on her articles.  
Logan returns minutes after Amelia and goes straight to his office and Peter also goes in.

* * *

At 6:30pm Rory and Amelia drive back to Rory's place and Amelia lives 2 floors above Rory.

"After you left and Dean left the cafe Jacob asked me out on a date tonight" Amelia says

"So what did you say?" Rory asks

"Yes, He's picking me up at 7:30pm at my apartment" Amelia says "Jacobs so hot"

"Same time Dean's picking me up" Rory says "We can get ready together"

"Sure, but I'll go to my apartment first then meet you at yours and leave before Dean and Jacob get here" Amelia says

"Sounds like a plan" Rory says as they hop in the elevator.

* * *

Rory enters her apartment and goes through her closet looking for the perfect outfit for tonight.  
Rory is panicing and can't find the right outfit for tonight. Rory's phone rings and she answers it and its her mum.

"Mum Dean asked me out I want to wear the perfect outfit. What should I wear?" Rory asks "I want tonight to be perfect"

"Thats great sweetie" Lorelai says "Your black strapless Dress and high heals and put your hear up. You'll knock him dead"

"Thanks Mum, so whats up?" Rory ask and hears a knock a the door and lets Amelia in and Amelia has a shower.

"Oh not munch, I just rang to tell you your dad called to say that him and Gigi will be visiting for christmas" Lorelai says

"Thats Great but I thought he was going to spend it with Sherry" Rory says

"He is Sherry's coming with him" Lorelai says

"Well I got to get ready by mum" Rory says

"By sweetie have a great date" Lorelai says "and don't forget to thank him for me for what he did for you"

"Yes, now bye mum" Rory says and hangs up

* * *

Rory finishes on the phone to her mum as Amelia finishes in the shower so Rory hopes in.  
Rory hops out of the shower and dressed. Amelia is dressed and looks stunning in her dress.

"Wow Amelia you look stunning" Rory says doing her dress up and puting her shoes on.

"You do too Rory" Amelia says

"You having your hair up o Down?" Amelia asks

"Up, You?" Rory says

"I don't know, want do you think?" Amelia ask

"I say up for your down for yours" Rory says

"Ok Down it is" Amelia says

"Can you help put mine up?" Rory asks

"Sure" Amelia says putting Rory's hair up

* * *

Once she is finished they only have there make up to put on.

"Im going to finish getting ready at my apartment" Amelia says

"Sure have a good night, tell me all about it tomorrow" Rory says

"Ok will" Amelia says and leaves and goes back to her apartment to finish getting ready.

* * *

After Ameila leaves Rory is about to put her make up on and there is a knock at the door.  
Rory puts on a bath robe to act like she is getting ready to have a shower or just had one.  
It was 7:15pm. Rory opens the door to Logan and Logan looks up and down at her in the robe.

"What you doing here Logan?" Rory asks "And How do you know where I live?"

"I came to apologize about what happened at the hospital" Logan says

"Apology accepted. Now can you please leave im going out so I need to get ready" Rory says

"Fine, but at least can we be friends?" Logan asks

"I don't know. Maybe" Rory says

"Ok, see you Rory" Logan says and leaves

* * *

Rory shuts the door and goes into the bathroom and puts on her make up.  
At 7:30pm there is a knock at the door and Rory is still getting ready once shes down she gets her bag and opens the door to Dean forgetting she was still in her robe.

"Hey Dean, Im ready" Rory says kissing him

"Are we going out to dinner or staying in?" Dean asks confused looking at what Rory is wearing

"What?" Rory ask "I thought we where going out for dinner, isn't that what was planned"

"Well why you wearing a robe then?" Dean asks and starts laugthing

"Forgot I was still wearing it. Hold on a moment." Rory says and goes into her room take of the robe and comes out in her dress

"Wow Rory, You look amazing" Dean says kissing her "Lets Go"

* * *

Rory and Dean leave Rory's apartment and hops in Deans car.  
Dean drives them to the restaurant and they hop out when they get there and they go in.  
A waiter shows them to a table and gives them both a menu and they look through it.  
A few minutes later they order and Rory and Dean start talking.

"So what made you decide to become an FBI?" Rory asks

"I don't really know, I just woke up one morning and decided I wanted a change and I ended up working as FBI" Dean says "And I like the job"

"Well I would thinks so, I wouldn't want to be in a job I hate" Rory says

"So you like your job?" Dean asks

"Of course I do" Rory says

* * *

They continue talking and the waiter comes a while later with there dinner and they eat.  
Once they finish Dean pays for the dinner and they leave.  
Dean then drops Rory off at her apartment and walks her to her door.

"I had a great night Dean" Rory says

"Me too" Dean says "Good night Rory"

"Night Dean, Love you" Rory says and kisses Dean good night

"I love you Rory" Dean says pulling apart from the kiss.

Dean leaves and drives back to his own apartment, Rory unlocks her door and goes is.  
She heads for bed and goes to sleep, Dean also goes to bed when her gets home.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading **_  
_**Please write a Review **_  
_**It will be updated soon **_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: HIATIS

******ALL STORYS  
Authors Note: All my storys are on Hiatus at the moment because I am too busy to work on them**

******I will try update when I have time. I am writing little parts of them.**


End file.
